Guardians and Godparents
by melamin25
Summary: Sirius Black has lived for 18 years without the love of his life, until, he dies in a fight, joining her in the Realm of the Gods. Now, Having rejoined earth, and at hogwarts teaching, the pair must now protect Hogwarts, while keeping each other alive.
1. The Death of Dana

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Harry Potter, or any of the characters other then Dana.

Author's note: My thing on what happens after death is simply used in this story. It is not my belief. And if someone does believe, all power to ya.

Prologue: The Death of Dana

James Potter and Sirius Black sat in Professor Dumbledore's office, waiting for the reason they were there. In this there last year at Hogwarts, they had been up to their usual pranks of tormenting one Severus Snape, but that was no cause to be in trouble with the headmaster. Dumbledore sat looking at the both of them with a somber expression.

"We'll wait for Ms. Evans to arrive before we get started." He told them, looking slightly more pale.

"Professor, what's going on?" James asked in his controlled voice, slightly worried about Dumbledore's actions.

"Just wait..." He started as the door opened, revealing a tired looking Lily Evans. "Ah, Come have a seat." He told the newcomer. She went and sat, looking puzzled.

"Now then, I know all of you are friends with our foreign exchange student, Ms Dana Fox. I have terrible news for you." He paused, looking each of them over. "She has been murdered by Voldemort."

Each one of them had their own type of shock. James just sat there, looking at Dumbledore as if he were mad. Lily started to shake. Sirius laughed, thinking Dumbledore had been joking. When no one else laughed he looked at Dumbledore and asked, "Your not serious. You aren't.. She can't be." Dumbledore didn't say anything. Lily started to cry. "But, we were going to get married.. in the great hall." James hadn't moved. "She can't be.."

"She was trying to protect an innocent muggle girl from being murdered, and she was hit instead." Dumbledore said, sounding like he was fighting for control himself. James moved over and hugged Lily. She wrapped her arms around him, crying even harder. Sirius picked up his chair and threw it at the wall, making all the portraits yell. He wasn't listening. "I'll kill him." Sirius said, his voice shaking. "I'll go kill Voldemort myself!" He went over to the door as if to go kill him then in there to find the door locked.

"I understand your pain, Mr. Black, but please understand all you'll accomplish that is getting yourself killed too. I have another option, for all of you." Sirius stood were he was. "There is a group, lead by me, that fights Voldemort and his death eaters. You're young, but you know and understand the pain that he brings. If you agree, I welcome you to join the fight, and you can seek your revenge that way. Because your way won't work."

"I'll join." said Sirius without hesitation, "but I will get my revenge. I will."

"I'll join," said James, still holding Lily.

"He killed my best friend." Lily said through her tears. "He will pay."

_He will pay. _

18 years Later.

Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light. He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better then that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of red light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laugher had not yet died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch...

And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfathers wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment. as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but he knew it meant nothing – Sirius had only fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second...

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"

_Sirius.. Sirius.. _

Sirius stood up in what appeared to be a meadow. He saw a beautiful blonde sitting, chatting with a man wearing all gold, just lazing about in the meadow. He immediately recognized her. Dana Fox, the love of his life.

"Dana!" He shouted joyously. "Dana!"

She stood confused, the young 7th year witch looking at the 36 year old man, which, despite the changes, she recognized. "What.. Oh my.. It's not your time!" she turned to the Golden clad man, "Apollo, Why is he here?" She looked back at him. "And why are you so old?"

"Well," said the god, "It would appear that he fell through the passage to the god's realm."

"Well, Dana," he said, looking happier then he had ever been. "Your dead, and have been dead ever since Voldemort killed you in our 7th year." He hugged her tightly, and kissed with a passion that no one has seen in a very long time.

She pushed him back gently. "Honey," she said in her sweet Texas accent. "I'm not dead. And it's still our 7th year, I've only been gone a month..." She looked over at Apollo, who clearly decided to look away at that moment. "Apollo... I have only been gone a month.."

"Dana.." Sirius said, still clinging to her, "It's been 18 years."

"No.. that can't be right.." she said, clearly puzzled.

Apollo took this chance to speak. "Time passes slower here then on earth." he said, not looking at her. "What has seemed like a month here has really been 18 years there."

"Holy crap!" she said, collapsing into Sirius arms.

"Where am I?" Sirius asked the god. "I am dead.. Aren't I?"

"No.. Your not. You fell here because it was not your time. Come on, we'd best get her to her room." He lead Sirius up and over a hill, trying to explain everything.

"There are five places you can end up when you die, you are either, sent to heaven, hell, the archway of rebirth, the gate back to earth, for those who don't want to leave what they have on earth, or here, the realm of the gods. Since it was not Dana's time to die, she was sent here, as you were. She has been in training to become a guardian."

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"It's someone who wanders the earth protecting those who protect the innocent, and making sure those destined to fight the biggest evils of the world, stay alive, and are properly trained. They themselves cannot die, but are kind of like living ghosts, immune to all but gods magic, and are stronger then any witch, wizard, or even nuclear bomb. They can cause earthquakes, hurricanes, and tsunamis; and they can stop them. Only those with good only good in their hearts can become guardians, because that power in the hands of someone evil would bring devastation to the world we've work so hard to build." They reached the top of the hill and Sirius nearly dropped Dana at the sight. Shining houses like little suns lit a valley crater as what seemed to be hundreds of gods and goddesses worked away, making sure everything was in order.

"Wow." was all Sirius could say. They walked over to a house with a golden chariot sitting in the drive, pulled by giant horses, and a very bright sphere sitting in a trailer type thing. "Bring her in her." He said, and Sirius obeyed.

Apollo followed him in.

What appeared to be a simple cottage on the outside was a mansion on the inside. They walked up a flight of gold stairs and into a large room where a king sized bed was. The room was very Dana. Red walls, with a news paper plastered ceiling, wood floors and furniture, and anything cloth black. There was a picture of Dana and Sirius together on her night stand. Sirius set her down on the bed and Apollo sat on the end of the bed, while Sirius, not at all caring about the god, climbed in bed next to Dana, holding her in his arms.

"She's almost done with her training. Only the guardians test, then we send her back to Earth. You'll have to go with her, you can't stay here."

"How long will this test take?" Sirius asked him, running his fingers through her hair. He was amazingly taking all of this very well.

"The test is tomorrow, and then she'll have one day to recover, it takes a lot of energy out of someone to do the test." Apollo said quickly, looking at the death glare from Sirius at the word 'recover.' "After that, we'll send you back through the portal, and we can send you wherever you want to go."

"How long will that be on earth."

"About a year. You'll be back at the end of next summer."

"Right.." Dana stirred, cuddling up against Sirius. She blinked up at him, once before cuddling up against him, eyes closed. "I had the most horrible dream, love. I had died and was taken to the realm of the gods, and then they said I had to make sure Lily and James son stayed alive. And then you came, and you were old, and.. oh it was horrible."

"Honey, it wasn't a dream."

"Her eyes snapped open to see Apollo at the end of her bed, and looked up to see the older Sirius, and then said, "Damn.. I thought that might work.."

Apollo chuckled and said, "I'll leave you to alone." and promptly disappeared.

"So, are you going to kiss me, or am I going to have to wait all day. " Dana said with a saucy smirk, and Sirius immediately claimed her mouth with his own.

That's enough for the prologue. I hope you liked it.. please rate and review.. Feedback is a very good thing..


	2. Return to Earth

Thanks for the reviews! Keep'em come'in

Chapter 1: Return to Earth.

Apollo knocked on the door before entering, not long after he left. Hermes had just dropped a note off saying that the test was to be in the Great Hall in an hour. This was much sooner than he expected, so, he had to make sure she was ready. Dana opened the door, only looking slightly disheveled. "Hey." she said simply, letting him in and going back to sit on the bed.

"They've moved up the time of the test. We've got an hour to make you ready.." He said not bothering to skip around.

"Apollo, you worry to much. You've been quizzing me, and teaching me since you pushed all that knowledge into my brain. I'm ready." Dana said, after falling back onto the bed, and pushing herself up to look at him. Sirius crawled over to rub her shoulders.

"Ok, then let me quiz you one last time." he said, in a worried tone. "I just know that Pan will try to sabotage you. You've got to be ready..."

"I am ready. Let's go!"

"Ok, situation number one. Your hero is fighting with the son of a death eater, and the son is winning. What do you do?"

"I would let be unless my disguise required me to help, or he was in mortal danger." She answered promptly.

"Good." Apollo said. "Very good, what do you do if he's fighting that father."

"Same, knowing that he's has to fight the Voldemort would prevent him from killing the boy."

"And when he's fighting Voldemort himself."

"Only if he's in mortal danger, as I can't stop him from fulfilling the prophecy by killing him myself."

"Good. Now what if he gets caught in a blizzard?"

"Make sure he stay's safe and warm until the blizzard is gone, or by just moving the blizzard myself."

"Where would you move it?"

"To where it would do the least damage."

"Good."

"So, are we going to test her abilities?" Sirius asked.

"We don't need to, we know she can use them." said Apollo.

"They drugged me via cookie, then shoved all the powers in me. They didn't even ask."

"Well, it seems to me like she's ready." Sirius said, still rubbing her shoulders.

"Well then, lets go… it'll take awhile to get there.. it's across the valley."

"Can we take the horses!" Dana said brightly. "Please, Apollo.. I've been so good. And you know how hard that is for me." She smirked back over her shoulder at her would-be fiancé.

"Ok, I suppose. But you two share a horse. I'm not running."

They left the room went down the stairs and into the driveway. Apollo waved his hand and the restraints flew off the horses as they approached, replacing them with western saddles and bridles. Dana hoped on with no problem, and them grabbed Sirius and pulled him up behind her. He reached around to take the reins.

"What are you doing?" Dana asked him, holding the reins in her right hand.

"I'm driving.." He said, putting his head on her shoulder, and reaching to take the reins again. She moved her hand out of reach.

"And why would you do that?"

"Hey," he said, his male ego coming into play. "I'm the man.."

"And I'm the one that's been ridin' since I was 3." She said, her really southern accent coming up again.

"Age over beauty, love." He said simply taking the reins.

"I hate it when you say that."

"Because you know I'm right."

"Shut it!" she said.

"You know, I love it when you get mad, you get so cute." he said in her ear, and rolled her eyes and made her pouty face more exaggerated.

"Let's go.. We've got around 45 minutes to get there. But unless we want to trot the entire way, we've got to go."

"Trot? Why would we trot? If we're going to ride, then Let's Ride!" She said, clucking her tongue and nudging the horse with her foot. The horse reared abit, before taking off at a fast canter. Sirius abandoned the reins to hold on to Dana, who was clearly loving it. She gladly took the reins, locked her legs tightly around the horse, and clucked again, bring the horse into a faster canter, near the breaking point into a gallop. Apollo, rolled his eyes, and nudged his own horse directly into a gallop to catch up to the love birds.

Now, Sirius had flown on a hippogriff, swam a long distance as a dog, and has had to face many horrors and adventures in his life, but this one ride took the cake. He held on to Dana for dear life, never riding something going so fast and unstable.  
His motorcycle had been smoother than this. But Dana was clearly enjoying it, and he had to say, being so close to her again after eighteen years was simply intoxicating. Dana gave a shout as she looked over her shoulder to see a fast approaching Apollo. She grinned, and said, "You alright honey?" He kissed under her ear and whisper, "Of course, love."

She grinned her little mischievous grin, "Then hold on tight, we're about to race."

"Race?"

"Apollo."

"Race a god?"

"Yep."

"Fun."

She felt him smile and clucked to the horse again, nudging it into the fastest it could go, and the horse simply radiated with pleasure at being able to sprint. It was literally glowing beneath them. Apollo's horse joined in the race, simply feeling left out at not being able to go as fast. As they approached the Great Hall of the Gods, she slowed the horse down, to a walk, as Apollo came up next to her.

"That was.. Fun." He said simply. She smiled at him.

"Of course it was!" she said, "It was my idea, and my ideas are always fun."

"She has a point."

They entered the building and walked down to the center of a arena type thing where a single stool sat. Rows upon rows of seats surrounded the stage. Dana went without hesitation to sit on the stool. Sirius sat next to Apollo, wanting to ask him abit more about what had been going on.

"So she's still 18?" Sirius asked, looking at her young form stare off into space.

"Yeah. She's aged on month instead of the 18 years like you have. I was really surprised to see you. I mean, she'd only talked about you, and how much she missed you 99 of the time." Apollo replied.

"I was surprised to see her. A brightener on my day. I mean, I'm killed when it's not my time, and then I see the love of my life. Even if I now seem way to old for her. People have been together with age differences more than that. it'll be fine."

Apollo looked at him, an odd expression on his face. "You know, I'm sure if you wanted to, I could protest against the gods to make you younger.. not your mind younger, but your body, possibly back to her age. You'd spend the time that she's recovering as time for you to recover, and then when you go back you'll be the same age."

Sirius looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have said it if I weren't."

"I'd love it. Dana and me together again, his godparents. Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black. Sir, you've just made everything in my life perfect. Well, almost. Now I just need to not be a convicted murderer and we're all set."

"What?" Dana said, catching the tail end of the conversation, "You're a convicted murderer? You didn't kill Snape, did you?"

"No, no, unfortunately. You know Peter Pettigrew?"

"Rat boy?"

"Yeah, he, how do I put this."

"You killed Rat Boy!"

"No. He killed…"

"Sirius, if you don't tell me what is going on, I'm going to have Apollo beat you up."

He got up and hugged her. "He betrayed us. He betrayed Lily and James, one year after they had Harry."

"What? Who's Harry?" she gasped as comprehension dawned on her. "They're dead?" She collapsed, sitting on the floor. "And.. They had a son.. Harry.. He's.."

"The one they talked about in the prophecy." Sirius finished.

"I have to protect…"

"Your best friends son." Sirius said, his voice weak.

Dana had never been one to cry. She simply said, as calmly as she could, "So who did you kill?"

"I was going to kill Rattail." He said, kneeling next to her, arms wrapped around her. "But he faked his own death, and killed 12 muggles, and then all the blame was put on me."

"I missed a hell of a lot of stuff." She said, her voice still a controlled calm voice.

"Well," said Apollo, after watching this exchange, "You'll have to discuss it at another time, It's time."

Dana and Sirius looked up at the same time and gasped. Every god and goddess imaginable, from the Christian god to the Goddess of Horse Flies, were now occupying the seats of the arena. Apollo got up and walked onto the stage.

"Fellow gods and goddesses, Rulers of the Earth, before the Trials began, I have a request. This human next to the guardian-in-training is her soul-mate. Then, when her life was taken, and her training begun, they were tragically separated. He has aged during her time here, and now they cannot be together. I ask of you, my friends, to de-age his body, and bring him to her age, so that they may be together."

The Norse god, Forseti, stood from where he sat in the hall. "How did he come to be here?"

"I came when I fell through the passageway here." Sirius said, standing, and helping Dana to her feet.

"I ask for a vote." Apollo continued, as Forseti sat back down, "All those for the de-aging process, please say Aye." A very loud chorus of Ayes sounded, "And those against it." A chorus of Nays sounded. Forseti stood.

"The Aye's have it."

He walked down the steps and gave Sirius a cookie. He took a bite, and that was the last thing he remembered.

Sirius woke up, yawned loudly, then looked around. He was not in his room at Number 12 Grimmauld place. Everything was too clean. Or was it the fact he could see clearer. "What the bloody hell?" He heard a moan next to him, and he looked over to see a blob of blankets. He pulled them back, revealing a rather beat up looking Dana, And everything came back to him.

"Dana? Love? Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes, winced, and looked at Sirius. "My, my, don't we look sexy this morning."

"What?"

"Look in the mirror, honey."

He stood, and walked over to the mirror, where normally he would see a unshaven face, a cornucopia of long, matted black hair, and an older face, he saw him as young again, his sexy black hair falling slightly in front of his eyes, which currently were wide in shock. "Bloody hell."

Dana came and stood next to him. She had a huge black eye that seemed to take up half of her face. Similar bruises could be found all over her. There were three long, deep scratches on both her neck and chest, and she was limping.

"What happened.. " He asked her, afraid to touch her because of the bruises.

"Lets just say Apollo wasn't kidding when he said the test were hard."

"Did you.. pass?"

"Yes, with flying colors, that just decided I would make a good home." She chuckled. Just then Apollo walked in hold a tray of food and drinks.

"Don't expect this treatment again. I don't do breakfast in bed very often."

Dana smiled gratefully, as he handed her a goblet of fresh smelling potion. She drank it, as she moved back to the bed. Instantly, all of her wounds healed, and she was back to her normal self. If what she was was indeed normal.

"I'm sorry to say, but I must send you away. We had to move up the time. You need to be back before his 6th year. So get dressed, Quickly, We've only got a few hours." Apollo said, leaving the room, as Sirius stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Ell, ou eard duh an. O Ange!" Sirius mumbled around his toast, as he walked over to the closet, and talking out some clothes he liked. Dana laughed at his silliness, and after swallowing, gave her a mischievous smile.

"Oh no.. I know that smile. Don't even think about it, we've got to get going!" Dana said, pushing past him. But he grabbed her around the stomache, spun her around, and kissed her anyway.

After changing, and eating breakfast they met Apollo outside, were an arch exactly like the one in the department of mysteries. Dana and Apollo gave each other hugs, and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss having you around. But I'm still your god, so it won't be too bad." said Apollo.

"Well, it's been fun. Thanks for everything, mate." said Sirius, shaking his hand.

"Not at all."

"Bye!" Dana called cheerily as she stepped through the arch way, Sirius right behind her.

Dana and Sirius had just walked through the barrier, and up and out of the department of mysteries when, just by chance, none other then Dumbledore came striding up the hall.


	3. The New Teacher's

Author's note: I've just finished the 6th book, and I have to say, wow.. From this point my FF will be following the events from the 6th book. If you haven't finished it. I suggest you do.

WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD

Thank you

Chapter 2: The New Teacher's

Dumbledore stood in shock at the sight in front of him, as Rufus Scrimgeour moved from behind him. "Sirius Black? Bloody.."

"Dana Fox?" said Dumbledore softly. She walked over and gave him a hug.

"It's me, alright. We were sent back, I'll tell you all about it, after some ice cream from Diagon Alley" She smiled.

"I agree, I need to sit down.. It's not everyday I see the dead come back, But unfortunately, Florean Fortescue's dead." said Dumbledore. They heard a hollow thunk as Scrimgeour collapsed. Dana looked shocked. "We'll go back to Hogwarts."

"Of course. What going on with the Order?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, just gathering information mainly. Since Voldemort is back, there isn't much else to do then to penetrate his.." Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean, 'He's back?'" Dana interrupted, "Did he leave?"

"For awhile yes." Dumbledore looked at her curiously, "I'm quite curious as to where you've been. And why is Sirius younger?"

"All in good time, you should know that. Never can trust the ministry." Dana said, as they hopped on the elevator.

"What is today, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.

"The 20th of July." he answered, "Why?"

"Time passes much more slowly where we were." he replied

"You'll have to tell me all about it then."

They stepped up to a fireplace, Dana grabbed some floo powder, and threw it in the fire. "Where are we off to then Dumbledore?" she asked, "Your office?"

"That's fine Ms. Fox, Off you go!" he said.

Once they had all arrived in his office, and were sitting comfortably with a cup of pumpkin juice, Dumbledore asked, "So, if you don't mind me asking, where have you been?"

"The Realms of the Gods," said Dana, "Ever since I was killed. They've been training me to be a Guardian."

"A what?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius had to laugh, he'd never seen Dumbledore confused.

"A Guardian. They, that is to say I, Protect those who protect the innocent. I protect the innocent as well, but my main priority is protecting those who are spoken of in prophesies." She said.

"And where is this 'Realm of the Gods?'" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly. There are five places you can end up when you die, you are either, sent to heaven, hell, the archway of rebirth, the gate back to earth, for those who don't want to leave what they have on earth, or the realm of the gods."

"Why are you both kids?"

"Well, for me, time passed slowly. What seemed a month to me was 18 years here. For him, Apollo spoke to the other gods and they de-aged him to be my age so that it wouldn't be so weird if we got married."

"De-aged?"

"They fed me a cookie."

"Right." said Dumbledore.

"So, what all have I missed, fill me in." said Dana.

As Dumbledore explained everything that had been happening over the past 18 years, Sirius held Dana's hand, and kept her calm, through the thick and the thin. Dana looked shocked when she heard about Harry's first year. Once Dumbledore finished talking, There was a minute of silence before…

"So, Am I going to be a teacher or a student." Dana asked Dumbledore, seriously.

"What do you mean, Ms. Fox?"

"Well, I've got to protect Harry somehow. Either as a student or a teacher. I can be both. But a teacher would suit me better, I think. Me and Sirius could teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since we're both members of the Order, it would be perfect."

"I already have a teacher ready to take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said calmly. "The only post we have open is potions."

"But what about Sniv… I mean, Snape?" asked Sirius.

"He's taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Snape? Are you kidding me? He's a freakin' dark wizard!" Dana said, loudly.

"I have complete trust in Snape…"

"He was there…" She said, louder, "He was there when Voldemort tortured me, and killed me! I don't care what he has told you, Dumbledore, Don't trust him."

Dumbledore sat in awe at this statement. Sirius did too. They all sat in silence for a few moments, when Dumbledore finally said, "Alright, I already promised him Defense Against the Dark Arts, but, we could do another one, with defense geared especially towards ways of fighting dark wizards. We could call it the DA. A title once used for a secret club Harry started."

"I suppose that will work. But if we're doing that I only want N.E.W.T students. I could teach Wandless spells and Occlumency, and Sirius could teach them to be Animgus.. oh wait.. your not registered, oh well, I'll register and teach it." Dana said, already planning. "It'll do."

"Alright, I'm off to pick up Harry from his aunt and uncles, would you like to join.."

"No, professor, thank you. I believe, that the two of us need to do some shopping. Though I doubt I have any money.. I forgot about that.. Sirius do you have.."

"I have some, unless you've already found my will?"

"Yes we have, but nothing's been changed."

"Good, We'll go to the bank, and buy some robes, and then head to Headquarters." said Sirius.

"Oh, right you go, I need to inform everyone that our headquarters is back."

"Ok.. We'll be there to meet them." Sirius said.

"It's good to see you Dumbledore, and don't worry, now that I'm here, you've got nothing to worry about."

Dana Grabbed some floo powder, and tossed it in, saying in a clear voice, "Diagon Alley." Sirius turn to Dumbledore, who was now standing by the door. "don't tell Harry I'm back. I'd rather surprise him."

"Alright, until the feast!" Dumbledore said as Sirius threw some floo powder onto the fire.

"Diagon Alley!" He said clearly, and he was gone.

After some robe shopping, and buying wands from Ollivander's, they headed to the headquarters, where a very happy Kreacher was shocked into fainting, which the two did nothing to help. A little while after they were home, there was a knock at the door, and a very large group of witches and wizards came in to see them. Tonks, who didn't know Dana, but knew Sirius, gave him a great big hug. Mad-eye moody, shook hands with Them both, and when he turned to let others through, Dana swore she saw a tear. It was a very short reunion though, as most of the order had to go back to there jobs.

"Well, that was fun!" Dana said, packing a trunk of things to bring with her to Hogwarts. Sirius handed her a pile of his clothes, smiling.

"That it was. Did you see the look on their faces. It was amazing. More so then when they heard about the death of Voldemort.. or disappearance." He replied.

They continued to talk, Dana asking questions about Harry. Who his friends were, what they were like, what he was like. Soon after, they went to bed.

They continued the cleaning of the black house at a much faster pace now that Dana was on the case. She was often using her guardian powers to quickly clear curtains of Doxies. Soon they had every room on the first and second floors clean, and only had the third and attic left to do. Dana destroyed all type of dark objects, and she even made dinner for anyone who felt like stopping in. And through these days, they got ready to go. When the day finally came for them to go, Dana got up as usual, to Sirius whispering in her ear, "Time to wake up, love." They were down stairs just having cooked breakfast, to realize it was ten o'clock in the morning, and they had to be at Kings Cross by 11.

"There is no way we will get there in time." Sirius said, floating the trunks down the stairs. "And we're out of Floo powder."

"Portkey?" Dana asked.

"Illegal." Sirius replied

"You don't have your apparition license."

"Everyone thinks your dead.."

"Right.. It looks like we'll have to fly."

"You don't have a broom, love, and I don't have a spare."

"If I send the trunk ahead of us, you don't have to worry about me."

"Guardian powers?"

"Yep."

Dana put her hand over the trunks, and the popped away to the entrance hall, with a note addressed to Dumbledore telling him these were theirs, and that they would be running late. Then they stepped out, Sirius with his broom. He kicked off the ground without a problem, as Dana turned into a giant hawk, with a huge 10 feet wing span. She flew up to join him, as he looked at her, amazed. They flew off in the direction of Hogsmeade, and landed in Hogsmeade as the sun set, and a deep fog surrounded them. Once at the gates, they ran into Tonks, who was walking back from the castle. She looked utterly bewildered at the hawk who was flying near Sirius, but Sirius shook his head, and she let it go, telling them that Dumbledore would be starting his speech soon. As they passed the gates, Sirius hopped back on his broom and flew to the castle as fast as he could. When they reached the doors, Sirius stopped frowning.

"How do we get in." He asked as Dana changed back. She lent back, as if she were going to propel something, and then pushed forward. The doors flew open, and the entered, the door's closing themselves. they hurried forward, stopping outside the great hall to compose themselves, then pushed the double doors open, looking around. There were many stunned face, including All the teachers, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and many others. Dana was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry we're late professor, We had some minor problems with transportation." She said, calmly and smoothly.

"That's quite alright Professor Fox, Professor Black. I was just about to announce about your class." He replied. "This year, in spite of recent events, we've decided to add another Defense Against the Dark Arts class focused basely on defense from Lord Voldemort," Many people twitched or let out a small scream, "and his Death Eaters. Only those who have made an A on your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L's may take it. Please, Professors, come have a seat."

They strode up to the teachers table, cloaks billowing behind them, and sat in the only two seats left available, in between Snape and Hagrid. Knowing they would fight if Sirius sat next to Snape, Dana took that seat, also so she could be a bully. As soon as they sat, Dumbledore continued with his speech. Dana leaned over to Snape and said, "Surprised to see me? You ought to, after all, you did torture me before my death." He didn't say anything. "If you do anything, ANYTHING, that seems in the least bit suspicious, I will kill you. Have no doubt in that."

It appear he worked up the nerve to say something. "I don't know how the hell you are here, but you couldn't kill me if you tried."

"Willing to bet on that. I could throw you across the hall without lifting a finger. Don't try me Snape. I don't care if Dumbledore trusts you, your Occlumency does nothing to stop me from reading your thoughts. And by the by, get that last thought out of your head. Students are off limits." He looked like he was about to wet himself. Dana turned away from him, thoroughly satisfied, and put her head on Sirius's shoulder as Dumbledore finished his speech, and sent them all to bed.

Out of the crowd, a boy, looking very much like James Potter, came racing to them, followed by a tall, very tall red head that had to be a Weasley, and a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Sirius!" Harry jumped over the table to hug him. The other two had alittle more composition.

"Hello there, good to see you Harry!"

"Why are you so young? What happened? Where did you go." he asked him all very quickly.

"Another time, Harry, for now, I'd like for you to meet your Godmother. Dana Fox."

"It's good to meet you after all I've heard." She said, Texan accent coming out all the more, as she took him in a hug.

"Err, nice to meet you to."

"I'll explain everything, at another time though. I'm very tired. Flying from headquarters isn't an easy trip." Sirius said.

"No it wasn't, And if your taking our class, then you'd best be prepared by getting a lot of sleep." said Dana

"Well, they don't need to go to bed right away." Sirius said.

"No, that us that don't need to go to bed right away, They need their sleep, but no doubt they will be discussing what happened on the train with Malfoy."

"What thing on the train with Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

"You forget, dear, I'm more skilled the Voldemort and Dumbledore put together, I know what happened on the train." Dana said, calmly.

"Right you are, love." Sirius said, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking stunned.

"Well, off to bed with you then." Dana said, turning them around, lifting them up and flying them to the double doors, and setting them down gently. At this, they went to Dumbledore, who showed them to their room, and they promptly fell asleep in each others arms.

So, what's going to be in the first class? What skills is Dana more talented in then Dumbledore, and how will Snape respond to Dana's threats. But most importantly, When will Sirius and Dana finally tie the knot, and get it on. All coming up in the next chapters of God


	4. The First Day Back

Well here it is, hopefully I'll have this out soon. I'm leaving on a business trip soon, so it may be awhile before I'm able to update. But I'll be thinking and writing while there, so, hopefully I'll be having a longer chapter soon. 4 to 5 pages really isn't all that much.

Thank you for reviewing!

Chapter 3: The First Day Back.

Dana awoke to Sirius throwing her in a freezing shower, because there was no coffee to wake her up. After cursing loudly, attacking him with cold bubbles filled with water, and hiding in the shower, She got dressed, leading Sirius down stairs to breakfast. They sat down in their seats at the teachers table, and started their waffles when Harry entered the great hall, with Hermione and Ron by his side. Malfoy did and impression of someone who just had their nose broken. Dana grinned, and broke it for him. "You really have to love guardian powers. " She said, as Sirius grinned at her work. Malfoy ran out of the hall, and Harry and Ron cracked up.

Later on, after breakfast, they went to inspect the classroom Dumbledore set up for them.

"It's nice, could be abit bigger.. But if we need to I'll expand it." Dana said, she looked at the desk in the front of the class room. "It'll do, Thank you."

"Well, You need somewhere to teach, and my office is abit to small. Your first class will be coming in soon, so I'll leave you to it."

"Sirius, be a good dog, and hide yourself, I'll be on the perch. Time for more guardian magic." Sirius grinned and became a dog, sitting in the shadows of the classroom. Dana changed back into her Hawk form, only smaller, and sat on a perch, waiting for the class. Soon students came piling in. All sitting down at their desk, and looking confused. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in and took seats in the front. The class room door opened, and in walked Professor Umbridge.

"Wands away, please." She said, striding over to the desk and putting her bag down, "Good morning, Class."

No one said a word, they all looked shocked. "Now, Now, that won't do. I said, Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge."

"Umbridge? I'm not Professor Umbridge." Said Umbridge. She faded away into mist. Dana flew up off her perch and landed in front of the class as her human self. "Come on, Honey, I'm not the only teacher." Sirius came forward changing from dog to human.

"Right you are." he said, grinning.

"Quills and books away, please, but no wands either, today we're having a class discussion." she waved her hand and the desks, picking up the students, as well as all of their stuff, rearranged itself into a giant circle, that Dana and Sirius entered before it closed.

"I'm Professor Black." Sirius said.

"And I'm technically Professor Fox, but if one of you call me that I'll be force to hang you from the astronomy by your ankles. Call me Dana."

"And me Sirius."

"Today we are discussing the threat currently raging outside of this castle." Dana said, "Can anyone tell me what it is? Yes, Mr. Longbottom."

"You-know-who." he said quietly.

"Very good. I do know who, but do you?" Dana said.

"Voldemort is rising, gaining more power with each passing day." Sirius said. Several a many people flinched, gasped, or screamed at his statement.

"Oh come on now people. If you fear the name then how much will you fear the face? Do you need to see it?" Dana asked. No one said a thing. Dana flicked her hand and pulled two more desks into the circle, rearranging the room again. She and Sirius sat down.

"I want each of you to go around the room, state you name, and why you fear him." Sirius said, "I'll go first. My name is Sirius Black, Voldemort killed my fiancé, Dana Fox, even though she's back, and killed my two best friends, Lily and James Potter. I fear him because I don't want Dana or my godson to die" Several people looked over to Harry.

"I'll go next," said Dana, "I'm Dana Fox, Voldemort killed me once, I came back from the Realms of the Gods a Guardian. I fear Voldemort because of his soul. Dean."

He looked at her, shocked he new her name. "I'm Dean. I fear him because he's killed so many people."

Next was Neville. "I'm Neville, I fear him because he tortured my parents into insanity."

"I'm Lavender Brown, and I fear him because of the Death Eaters."

"I'm Hermione Granger, and I fear Voldemort because he's killed so many good wizards, and he hates muggle-borns."

"I'm Ron Weasley, and I fear Voldemort because I don't want him to kill my family."

"I'm Harry, and I don't fear him." Everyone seemed shocked at this.

"That's very wise Harry, But even if you don't fear him, you fear what he will do. You afraid he will kill more of your friends to hurt you, because in the end it'll be you who defeats him." Dana said, "In truth, and from what it sounds like, you don't fear him himself, but only what he will do. It's an understandable fear to be sure, one that I don't have. Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy, who had been sitting staring off into space, snapped back into attention. "Yes, Professor?"

"What did I say about calling me professor?"

"Sorry, Dana."

"Thank you, will you please join me in the center of the circle." She said, jumping the desk. He glared at her for a moment, then stepped up and over the desk. "Now will you be so kind as to hit me with an unforgivable curse?" She asked him. Everyone in the class looked stunned. "I give you permission to use what you've been taught. Hit me!" She said. Malfoy pulled out his wand.

"_Imperio_!" he said. Dana didn't move. "_Imperio_!" he said again, and again, she didn't move.

"Try another one.." She said, calmly.

"_Crucio_!" He said, with all the power he could muster. She didn't flinch. "_Crucio_!" He said again. She yawned.

"Is that really the best you can do. My Husband to be could do better then that, and he'd be saying it reluctantly." She said. Malfoy looked thoroughly frustrated.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Malfoy shouted. There was a flash of red light, and when all was clear, there was a bright red lightning bolt on Dana's arm, blood trickling down to her elbow.

"That wasn't bad for a kid." She said. She put one hand on the lightning bolt, her hand glowed for a moment, and when she removed her hand, there was only the line of blood that was trickling down. "Please, have a seat." He went over to his seat, half glaring, and scared out of his wits by Dana. "This is what we will be teaching in this class. That image in the beginning of class is one of the tools used in this subject. We will be learning to strengthen the mind, and though what I teach you, your spells will become stronger, where even Mr. Malfoy's feeble attempts to torture me might phase me.

"For homework tonight, I want to you to put your wands in you trunk, and create a spell without it. Lumos is a good one to use for beginner's. The easiest spells you know are the one's you'll want to use. Once you get the beginner spells, then the harder one's will actually be easier. Work on spells with your wand, but without words. These strengthen your spellwork, and will make your mind stronger, which will help after Christmas."

She sat back down in her chair. "If any of you have any questions, now is the time to ask." Sirius said. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"What was the spell you used in the beginning of class. With Umbridge?"

"_Memorisa reversta._" Dana said. "It can use a memory and bring it back to where everyone sees it. It's a very useful spell, but also very advanced. Very few wizards can pull it off."

"Mr. Longbottom?" Sirius said.

"How did you…"

"I'm a guardian."

"Ms. Granger?"

"What's a guardian?"

"It's someone who protects those who protect the innocent. I protect the innocent as well, but my main priority are those who are prophesied to protect the innocent. Yes, Harry, that means you."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"How did you get past my spells?"

"I'm a guard.."

"I know what you are that doesn't answer my question!"

Dana considered him for afew moments. "I have already been killed once, it will be impossible to die again. You can thank your master for that. And you can thank Snape for the torturing before my death."

No one said another word. Malfoy looked as scared as Snape.

"So, remember your homework, She'll know if you haven't done it. Class Dismissed!" Sirius said. Everyone got up and left, except for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Well, how did we do?" Sirius asked.

"Brilliant, and you slammed Malfoy. That was Bloody brilliant Dana." said Harry automatically.

"That's good, I was hoping you'd like that. I know you don't like him." She said.

"How?"

"I'm very skilled in legilimancy. Even Snape can't stop me from seeing into his mind. Not Dumbledore. Not even the Dark Lord bastard himself."

"Wow." said Hermione.

"So, where have you been?" Harry asked Sirius. "And when did you get to be young again?"

"In the Realm of the Gods. Dana's friend Apollo asked the other gods to de age me, so me her could be together again."

"When did you get engaged?" Harry asked.

"Back in my 7th year. But then she was killed, and when I was killed I was sent to be with her, so here we are."

"And you should get to class." Dana said, looking at the time. "Feel free to send us and owl if you need us. Or your welcome to swing by our office. Whatever works."

"Alright, Goodbye Sirius! Goodbye Dana, we'll see you at dinner!" They all said in various orders as they exited the classroom.

"Well, time to get that coffee problem fixed. Care to join me, honey?" Dana asked

"Just where exactly are you going, love?" Sirius said

"To see if I can remember the way to the kitchens." she replied, heading for the door.

"Right, I'll join you then!" He said, with a big smile on his face.

They walked down and around, to the 4th floor and found the picture of the large fruit bowl. Sirius, who couldn't remember which fruit to tickle, tried them all until at last he tried the pear. they went in to immediately find house elves asking if they needed anything.

"A cup of tea would be lovely, with some milk and sugar." Dana said, ad she and Sirius sat in some chairs the elves had brought them. She had her tea in seconds, and she praised the elves on their work, in which they all blushed and headed off to continue cooking dinner.

"Umm, Excuse me?" She asked them, and every one of them turned to face her. "I've got a little request to make. You see, since I'm American, I tend to drink coffee straight out of bed. I was wondering if one of you fine elves would bring one up to me every morning, Around 7? Except on weekends, then it will be 8."

"I will do it!" Said a female elf, "My name is Keely!"

In fact, Keely was so excited to be doing the job, she said she'd even bring up breakfast on the weekends, so they could have breakfast in bed. They told her she was very nice, and that they would love breakfast in bed. She was so excited at that, the other elves took her away and told them they were sorry for her behavior. Sirius and Dana were too busy laughing to hear, and after their tea, they left, and seeked out the great hall for lunch.

Later on in the day, and after another class, Dana left Sirius, who was going to go catch up with his godson, to talk to Dumbledore. She said the password, Acid Pops, and went up into his office, where she found Dumbledore pacing. "Good evening, Albus!" she said sincerely, going over to hug him.

"Dana, It's wonderful to see you, come, have a seat!" They went and sat at his desk. "What is it that you would like to talk to me about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm here to talk about."

"And yet I see no reason why we should."

"Because I know you and if we don't now, we never will."

"I trust Severus. He's changed…"

"If he's changed then I'm still at Apollo's mansion, which, as we can both obviously see, we're not."

"I know he doesn't look like..

"I've seen into his memories, Albus, and you know I'm a very good judge of character, for once in you life, trust me on the fact that he will betray you before the end, perhaps at the end."

"Ok, Get me evidence.. show me he will betray me, and then, only then will I consider removing him from the school."

"Alright, I'll steal the traitorous thoughts from his head.." Dana said, getting up from her chair. "Just so you know. I will protect you from him, if ever the time comes. I'm still under your command, because like Harry and Sirius, I'm your man.. Woman, through and through." With that last statement, she left his office, heading for the Great Hall for dinner.

Thank you for reviewing! here are some comments I wanted to share..

Ritz: I've always wanted to be able to turn into animals too.. And fly, I've always wanted to fly.(and I'm 15, it's not a sad thing be want to be able to do) I just put two and two together for Dana. As for that character, we'll see..

Lola: Thank you, even though you didn't leave a review. People saying a story is good is good for an author.

Jillie: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I know a lot of authors may be insulted by it, but I find it as good, and more helpful than praise alone. I was abit worried about that in the beginning, and I know my grammar isn't good, but I'm hoping the pressure of a story might force better grammar into me.

Well, those are the only people who have reviewed so far, So, Don't be shy! Review away! That's all for tonight. I'll write more tomorrow.. I'll have the day off from work.. YAY DAYS OFF!


End file.
